Bienvenido a casa soldado
by yohf
Summary: Rob decide convertirse en soldado para darle a su pequeño hijo una vida normal, Kristen seguira actuando en algunos papeles pero se centrara mas en la escritura ¿Como viviran esta nueva aventura?¿Rob podra ver crecer a su hijo como el quizo?


Capítulo 1: Siendo un soldado.

Kristen POV

Ahora que habíamos terminado todo lo de la saga Rob y yo habíamos decidido tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones y cuando digo pequeñas lo es, ya que Rob había decidido comenzar a tramitar su ciudadanía; estaba tumbada en nuestra cama viendo al techo esperando por mi querido novio tenía planeado decirle la pequeña sorpresa que le esperaba en la cena pero tendría que esperarlo a que saliera de la ducha, al escuchar como cerraba el agua me puse de pie para cambiarme lo vi salir con su toalla en la cintura él era mi Edward personal.

-Veo que te gusta lo que ves Stewart.-me dijo pícaramente acercándose muy peligrosamente hacia mí.

-Aléjate Pattinson.-le advertí alejándolo con mi mano.-No quiero arruinar tu sorpresa.-le dije viendo como me ponía su carita de perrito lastimado.-Sabes muy bien que esa cara no va a funcionar conmigo.-le dije dándole un pequeño beso en su nariz y salgo de la habitación ya vestida.

Al entrar a la sala veo a todos nuestros amigos o al Hobo como les decían las fans pero mi mirada se quedó clavada en mi pequeño niño que lo traía cargando su padrino Tom, mi niño había nacido unos meses antes que se estrenara Breaking Dawn Part 1, Rob y yo nos habíamos puesto muy nerviosos y preocupados porque no sabíamos si serias buenos padres pero cuando lo tuvimos en nuestros brazos todas nuestras dudas se disiparon; al verme mi niño comenzó a lanzar sus manitas hacia mí, Tom me paso a mi bebe el cual se puso a buscar a su padre con la mirada.

-Papá ya baja.-le susurre a mi niño el cual se inquietó más al escuchar mencionar a su padre.

-Pa pa pa.-comenzó a decir inquieto buscándolo, nuestros amigos comenzaron a reír por cómo se impacientaba mi hijo por ver a su padre.

-Jajajajajaja alguien me llamaba.-escuchamos la voz de mi adorado novio detrás nuestro nos volteamos y lo vimos de pie en la entrada a la sala.

-Sorpresa.-gritaron nuestros amigos, mientras trataba de tranquilizar un poco a mi niño que se me quería escapar de mis brazos, veo a Rob acercarse a nosotros.

-Ven aquí enanito.-le dijo a nuestro niño abriendo sus brazos para cargarlo.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ya sabes cómo se pone tu hijo al no verte a mi lado.-le dije un poco apenada por arruinar la sorpresa.

-Descuida nena, lo sé es un poco pesado pero veras que muy pronto se le pasara.-me dijo cargando a nuestro propio milagro que se acomodó en los brazos de su padre.

Durante toda la plática y la cena Rob no dejaba de abrazarme a mí y a nuestro bebe que se había quedado dormido en brazos de su padre, sabía que algo traía Rob pero no sabía que era hasta que veo ponerse de pie a Rob después del brindis de Tom, todos nos le quedamos viendo.

-Bueno como todos saben ayer me entregaron los papeles de la ciudadanía.-hizo una pequeña pausa para verme y tomar aire.-Como también sabrán en algunos meses más hare el papel del señor Maddox, por lo que me han pedido que me convierta en soldado.-lo había dicho tan tranquilo y sereno que yo no le creí y por supuesto nos habíamos puesto a reír.

-Jajajaja vamos Rob déjate de bromas.-le dijo Tom dándole un golpe en su espalda.

-No es una broma Tom.-le dijo a Tom, yo no me había movido de mi lugar.-Y eh aceptado, me iré en dos semanas al entrenamiento y de allí me mandaran a hacer unas tomas con un pelotón a Irak, no se cuánto duren las grabaciones o el reclutamiento pero vendré lo más que pueda a verlos, es por eso que quiero que cuiden a Kristen y de mi hijo.-todo lo que decía ahora tenía sentido, me puse de pie con mi bebe en brazos salí del comedor enfadada de que no me hubiera dicho antes de todo esto.

Entre al cuarto de mi hijo viendo como entraba la luz de la luna por su ventana me acerque a la mecedora sentándome en ella meciendo a mi niño que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me subí pero cuando sentí que se abría la puerta no tuve que voltear para saber de quien se trataba me puse de pie para dejar a mi bebe en su cuna, al dejarlo le di un beso en su frente a mi niño me volteo y veo a Rob de pie en el marco de la puerta me quede viéndolo como se iba acercando a la cuna.

-Cuidaras a mamá mientras yo no estoy enano, quisiera verte todos los días pero no podre verte crecer pero cuando tú y mamá se conecten al Skype los podre ver a las dos mejores personas que han llegado a mi vida, esto no lo hago porque me obligan lo hago porque quiero ser el héroe de tu mamá y tuyo también porque quiero dar lo mejor de mí en este papel y para que por lo menos tengas unos cuantos meses o años de una vida normal.-le susurro a nuestro bebe que dormía pero yo había podido escuchar todas y cada una de sus palabras, no me había dado cuenta de cuando me había puesto a llorar hasta que sentí como Rob me las limpiaba con una de sus manos.-Kris no llores, todo lo que dije es verdad solo quiero que conozca lo que es la vida normal por un tiempo, te prometo que después de un tiempo me dejaran libre y volveremos a estar como antes.-no lo deje terminar de hablar ya que le plante un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo Pattinson.-le susurre al separarnos en busca de oxígeno, lo tome de la mano yendo a nuestra habitación.


End file.
